


A Christmas Kiss

by BookDragon13



Series: Home For The Holidays [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Bucky is a detective in the NYPD, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Bucky tries to summon the courage to talk to Natasha at an NYPD holiday party
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: Home For The Holidays [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037592
Kudos: 10





	A Christmas Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Fills my Y1-cop/detective/FBI square

Working for the NYPD was pretty stressful, so any excuse to have a party and not stress for a couple hours was good. Since it was December, the excuses to have a party were plentiful. Detective Bucky Barnes was nursing a cup of eggnog as he watched the party, particularly one pretty detective- Natasha Romanoff.

Bucky’s best friend and partner Steve walked over to him. “You know you can go talk to her, right?”

“I know,” Bucky rolled his eyes. “But I get so tongue tied around her. I tend to make myself look like a fool.”

Steve laughed. “You look even more foolish just standing here watching her. I’m pretty sure everyone in the department knows you have a crush on Natasha.”

Bucky groaned and facepalmed. “Ugh. I’m confident everywhere else in my life. Why can’t I talk to a woman?”

“A beautiful, confident woman who can hold her own in a fight,” Steve reminded him. “If I didn’t have Peggy, I’d ask Nat out myself. Do you have anything to lose in asking her out?”

“Just my dignity,” Bucky mumbled. Steve just nudged him forward, egging him on.

Bucky took a deep breath and let it out, taking the time to gather his courage. Suddenly Natasha was in front of him. Bucky couldn’t help but notice that a smile graced her lips.

“You do realize you’re standing underneath some mistletoe, right?” She asked.

Before Bucky could say anything, Nat kissed him. It only took him a second to get past the shock and kiss her back. When Natasha pulled away, Bucky couldn’t help the dopey grin on his face.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Bucky asked.

“Hmmm, boring department Christmas party or a date with detective Bucky Barnes? I think I’ll take the date,” Nat answered, a big grin on her face.

Bucky took her hand and led her out of the party, ignoring the ‘finally’s and ‘congratulations’ from the rest of the department.


End file.
